Some Men Come Unexpectedly
by OreosAndMildHotSauce
Summary: AU. 'Chicago had me by the balls. I can't change my past. I'm soiled and dirtied and…yes, an ex-junkie. But I'm in love with you. And I hope…No, I want you to see me. Really see me. Cause I'm somebody to love.'
1. October Redemption

**AN: **I love feedback! Anything. Seriously...anything. Even just a _'I hate your guts.'_would make me happy. Spelling mistakes, grammer mistakes, plot mistakes! Anything! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to all the Kurtofsky writers out there. Hamhocklover, LucyToo, , Wewriteshit (AKA: Tessisamess and Gleeklicious), and all the others out there. This is for the pirates. I'm proud to call myself one. Enjoy!

**EDIT: **I just realized that Fanfiction took out my stars that I put in the story to symbolize a different time in the same day. I'm so sorry if this confused anyone. The new break is _D&KD&K linebreak_.

_TV/Movie: Glee_

_Rating: M; for f-bombs, drug use/blood, and sex_

_Category: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, little Angst, and a smidge of Mystery._

_Summary: One day, Dave meets a boy with a passion for scarfs and Dave realizes he has a passion too. This is a story about redemption and breaking the mold and falling for someone who isn't right._

**Glee and the characters, Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel, belong to Ryan Murphey, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. I don't own anything! So don't sue.**

* * *

><p><em>October 27<em>_th__, 2008_

The rain drizzled onto the cracked and broken pavement of the garbage-filled ally. The loud pound of metal music drifted into Dave's ears. His stout, football body shook violently against the sharp wind. The dark rust color dripped onto Dave's shirt as the thunder crashed above him.

* * *

><p><em>October 27<em>_th__, 2012_

Dave Karofsky spied a flash of green from the far corner of the bar. He turned his head closer to that light shamrock green he saw moments ago. Dave felt his mouth open into a perfect 'O'. The green was attached to a man; a beautiful man/boy. The man/boy was gently unwinding a light green scarf from his pale, swan neck atop the bar stool. His young face was raw and red from the chilly Chicago wind. David's blush flittered across his cheeks and lower neck as he realized that the boy was probably no older than sixteen. His perk nose and pretty cheek bones reveled the boy's age, making Dave's stomach crawl at the sexual thoughts he just entertained about that young boy.

"Earth to Dave!" Mark, Dave's co-worker for the night, yelled from the back. Mark's blonde head popped out of the storage room to glare at Dave. "Yo! Not a newbie anymore! Serve the costumers." Dave snapped to attention. Glaring back at Mark, Dave walked closer to the green scarf boy. "Welcome to Villain's Bar. Whatcha what?" Dave's gruff voice called out to the boy while avoiding his eyes.

"Yes…um…well, I'll just have a coke." The high trill of the boy's voice nearly made Dave question his sex. Yet, looking at his hands, Dave could tell he was, indeed, in ownership of a very male organ. Those long, slim hands were male. Yet, his nails were clipped and polished to perfection. '_So either a twink or metro.'_ Dave mused while securing the boy's cola. One more glance at the prim boy sitting delicately on that bar stool made Dave sure of only one thing; Green scarf boy… _'Defiantly a twink.'_.

_D&KD&K linebreak_

For the third night in a row, Dave was stuck with closing shop. One of the reasons he hated Mark. _'Asshole never trades closings.'_ Dave bitched as he turned off the lights of the bar. Stepping out into the early morning wind, Dave huffed and turned up the collar of his jacket.

Dave made his slow walk to the 'L' system which would make its even slower way to his studio on East 79th. He was the proud owner of a rugged studio apartment which he couldn't afford without his roommates, Mike Harring and Wynton Smith.

Wynton Smith was a cut-throat business guru. Wynton was tolerant of Dave and Dave didn't punch Wynton in the throat. It worked for them. Mike was the peace-keeper. Mike Harring was a good friend of Dave's, with a steady pay check from the Chicago police department. Mike had helped Dave out of several sticky situations and now, they were thicker than thieves.

Mike was leaving their shared home when Dave finally shuffled in around 5 o'clock. Harring was decked out in his blue uniform, clipping on his gun by their coat rack. "Closing again, huh?" Mike's natural booming voice asked. Dave just nodded, too strung out from five days of a four-hour sleep schedule. "Hey, buddy. You gotta stop these hours. They'll be the death of you." Mike's short, stubby hand lay on Dave's thick shoulders. The dark black of his skin stood sharply against Dave's cream jacket.

"Yeah." Dave answered noncommittally. Mike nodded his head, thinking he had gotten his message across to his younger roommate. Not waiting for Mike to leave for his shift as a beat cop, Dave began striping down to his boxers. Reaching the bedroom area, Dave fell into the bed closest to him. He was asleep before he hit the mattress.

* * *

><p><em>November 3<em>_rd__, 2012 _

"Aw, Fuck!" Dave cried as he felt his elbow land hard on the concert. He hissed in pain as he removed his scrapped elbow and palm from the library steps. Dave gently picks himself up from the cold stone of the steps. He looks around for his papers and books that were flung when he fell. Dave expected to see his books and papers about; he didn't expect a boy helping him.

It was the Green Scarf Boy. Dave remembers him from last Saturday. The boy had his namesake wrapped around his neck. It lay against his dark grey pea coat. The bright November sunlight fell gently on the boy's chestnut hair. Tucked under the boy's left arm are books. They looked thick and old: they remind David of his father's old law books.

"Excuse me. I believe these are yours." The melodious voice of Green Scarf says to Dave. He looks shyly up at Green Scarf. _'My God. He's so pretty.'_

"Right. Yeah." Dave chokes out. His voice and brain refuse to work under the stare of those blue eyes. _'I thought they were green.'_ Dave pulls himself up and brushes the invisible dirt off of his worn jeans. "Um, Thanks." Dave takes the book from the out-stretched, gloved hand.

"It takes skill to fall on only three steps." The boy flashes a sweet smile to Dave. Dave blushes. "Yeah…Yeah." Dave stutters out. The boy smiles again and nods a goodbye to Dave. _'Smart, Karofsky. You sounded like a retarded Eeyore.'_

_D&KD&K linebreak_

Dave isn't working at the bar that Saturday. He had plans to stay at home and work on his night classes. Yet, Wynton comes home after losing a customer to a rival company; normal Wynton is asshole enough, he can't take a pissed-off Wynton. Not when he'd been rejected, yet again. And Mike wasn't even around to play 'let's cheer up, Davey Boy!'. Mike had a normal date with a normal girl. Something Dave cannot do. Because Dave is Gay.

Dave Karofsky: All-sports jock, nothing but beer, knows how to fix everything, _Man's man_ is gay. Prissy, likes to suck dick, take it in the ass gay. '_I should've killed myself when I had the chance._' Dave's thoughts lean towards suicidal after his fifth shot. Dave needed to ingest as much alcohol as he could tonight.

'_I took stupid-ass Mike's advice! "Be yourself. Go for it. Be a man" He said! DUMB!'_ Dave slug back the remains of his third beer of the night. "This is piss, Phil. Where the fuck do you get this stuff?" Dave berated the man on staff tonight. Phil was a nice guy and the owner of Villain's Bar. Tall with kind eyes who had hired Dave when he was down and out. Yet, tonight, Phil wasn't getting a 'thank you'. He got a rejected Dave.

"Dave. Just cause some _guy_ doesn't know what's good for 'im, doesn't mean you take it out on my beer, man." Phil began topping off Dave's fourth beer. "Man, I'm cool with the gay thing but if every time you get shot down by some frilly, prissy guy; you get shit-face then I'm gonna get real homophobic on your ass." Even drunk Dave knew that it was an empty threat. Phil hadn't even blinked an eye when Dave blurted out his taste in the same-sex. Phil is a good guy. Better than Dave is.

"Dude. This is your last one." Dave was too drunk to argue. "Mike's gonna kill me." Phil nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>November 10, 2012<em>

Dave had just finished his second job; tutoring. Dave had started tutoring high school and middle school kids who needed help in math. He was good at it. This is why he was getting a degree in teaching at night school in between two jobs.

Dave had time to waste. It was 1:30 on and his bartending job at the Villain's didn't start until five o'clock. _'Fucking lucky for me.'_ Dave was in such a terrible mood. He felt like punching and screaming and getting totally pissed-face. Dave felt like hiding in his apartment and never, ever coming out. He needed a fucking coffee.

Coffee shops are known for the wasting of time. Dave could splurge on a coffee. _'And a cookie.'_ Dave got the biggest grin at the thought of a warm cookie. Dave loved warm, gooey cookies. Like the kind his grandma used to make. That cheered him up.

He didn't notice the small man he elbowed on his way to cross the street. Dave did hear it. The thin man fell into a melted puddle of early-November snow. "Damn! I am so sorry." Dave bent forward to help the man. "I didn't even notice you. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Dave held the man's elbow lifting him shiftily to his feet.

"No! I am not okay! I was just pushed into a slime puddle!" Dave just noticed the green scarf that was sagging in the slush puddle. "And! You ruined my scarf!" Dave turned his head back to the man's eyes. They were a stormy grey; Anger swirled around those thunder eyes.

"You have thunder eyes." Dave pointed out to Green Scarf. The boy just raised his groomed eyebrow at Dave. Dave felt his face flush tomato. "Great. You're a crazy homeless person aren't you?" Green Scarf's chapped lips opened.

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say to me, ass-hat?" Green Scarf may have been beautiful and extremely fuck-able _and _completely under-age! But he was not allowed to diss Dave's cloths. Dave didn't have money like pretty boy. "I said, you Neanderthal, that _you _ruined my scarf!" His eyes narrowed at Dave. All Dave saw was red.

"Listen, Kid, this isn't fuckin' upstate New York; this is fuckin' Chicago and if you don't wanna get fucked up, you _shut_ _the fuck up_ when someone's fuckin' apologizing." Dave was in the boy's face now. His face was tomato for another reason now. He wanted nothing more than to punch this pretty boy in his pretty little cock-sucking face.

The boy never backed down. _'Boy has balls.'_ Even in his anger, Dave was still captivated by his mysterious boy. Dave had scared off men taller, bigger, and stronger than Dave, yet this tiny, little scrap of a boy stared at Dave as if he was nothing more than a bug. A very, very big bug that had arms like tree trunks and a tank for a chest, but a bug nonetheless.

"Okay. Listen, Kid, I'll give you props. You got balls. I could crush your scrawny little ass in half a second." Dave moved a little closer to the boy. Green Scarf's eyes only narrowed. Dave didn't realize the boy was only a few inches short than him or that his skin looked softer than Wynton's fancy sheets.

Dave gave a crack of his knuckles. The boy didn't back down. "Whatcha want?" Dave's breath fanned across Green Scarf's nose. Dave backed up; he saw that beautiful scarf stained and soaked with Chicago grime. _'I was that scarf.'_ Dave's eyes softened. _'Oh, for God's sake! I'm comparing myself to a scarf.'_

"You want me to pay for the scarf or something?" Green Scarf looked warily at Dave. He scoffed at Dave's offer. "I doubt you could afford to replace this scarf." Dave rolled his eyes at the boy. "All right, ice-bitch, you mustn't be from Chicago. Chicago chicks aren't as icy as you, ice-bitch." The boy's eyes flashed in righteous anger. "I. Am. Not. A. Girl." The boy growled out.

Dave studied the boy. He looked like a picture. His bright outfits standing out against the cold, grey backdrop of Chicago remind Dave of that famous photograph who died young. Dave brought one of his pictures. He was dirt-poor and had spent his last thirty dollars on a photograph of a little roman boy.

"Okay. Sorry. I'm sorry. What can I do to make up for it?" Dave said, trying to remedy the situation. The boy just glared at Dave. "Why don't I pay for dry cleaning? Huh? How 'bout that?" Dave tries again. He barely knows the boy, yet he doesn't want to be hated by him.

Dave doesn't know why but he really wants Green Scarf's approval. Maybe it's his inner teenager chasing after the openly gay guy. _'Fuck. I thought I was past all that.' _Dave whines to himself. He really doesn't want to revert to his eighteen year old self.

"Yes. You can pay for the cleaning." Green Scarf replies, his tone haughty and self-sure. "Okay. Um…you want me to pay now? …or like, ya know, later?" Dave lamely tries to keep the conversation going. He doesn't want Green Scarf to leave. He probably won't ever see the boy again. _'God, I'm so fucked!'_

The boy looks thoughtful for a second. "No. Never mind. You don't need to do that. I didn't really like this scarf anyway." The boy looks down at his scarf. It's stained grey and has what looks like a cigarette butt stuck in one of its folds. Dave feels wounded.

Dave feels like he was just kicked in the balls and then punched in the head, repeatedly. "Are you sure? It looks like a nice scarf." The boy gives him an odd look. Dave blushes. He doesn't know why but he empathizes with that scarf. Being dirtied by Chicago and then rejected by pretty little gay boys is the plot of his life. _'I need a vacation. I'm sympathizing* with a scarf!' _

"Do you want it?" The boy asks. He holds the scarf out. Dave just stares at the sad little scrap of fabric. Dave, against all of his good sense, nods. Green Scarf holds his namesake out to him. Dave almost cries. Something so delicate and beautiful is being handed over to him. He has to care for it. _'Goddamn it, I'm going crazy.' _

"Well…take good care of it…I guess." Dave chuckles softly. The wet, dirty scarf held between his thick meaty palms. Dave looks at the boy, who can't be called Green Scarf anymore.

"I'm Dave." The boy graces him with a earth-shattering smile. "Hi. I'm Kurt."


	2. November Knowledge

**AN: **This chapter is dedicate to my three reviewers. Thank you for your kind words, Candybites, Miko Akako and Niamh the Vargie. Also, a thanks for anyone who read the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think of chapter two; it was terribly hard for me to write

**EDIT: **I just realized that Fanfiction took out my stars that I put in the story to symbolize a different time in the same day. I'm so sorry if this confused anyone. The new break is _D&KD&K linebreak_. I've fixed chapter one and chapter two has also been fixed accordingly.

**Glee and the characters, Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel, belong to Ryan Murphey, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. I don't own anything! So don't sue. **

* * *

><p><em>November 24, 2008<em>

Dave stared at the mushy potatoes and dry, cardboard turkey. His fingers griped the plastic fork. "David. Are you going to eat?" Dave just stared at the man in front of him. He pushed his tray away.

* * *

><p><em>November 24, 2012<em>

Dave was at Mike's mother's house. It was one of the traditions Dave looked forward to. The white linen cloth that was spread over the table was covered with food. All the side dishes were layered on Mike's mother's table. It was a beautiful feast.

Dave felt one of the children run by his legs. To say, Mike had a large family would be an understatement. Mike was the second oldest of six children and his mother was the youngest of seven children and his father was the fifth of nine children. Not to mention, each child, cousin, and aunt always brought a guest or two.

The first year Dave had been Mike's plus one, Dave couldn't stay for dessert. He wasn't use to loud families and all this warmth. Thanksgiving was take-out food and a gory, horror movie, not hugs and laughter. "Davey! Sweetheart, how are you?" Dave spotted Mike's mother making her way through the gaggle of children.

"Hi, Mrs. Harring. I'm good. How are you?" Dave said as Mrs. Harring stood tip-toe to hug his broad shoulders. "David. We have been over this; Mary, please. And have you gotten skinnier? Are you eating right? Mike said you'd been working hard hours." Dave smiled. Mrs. Harring always tried to get him to call her by her first name. It hasn't been successful yet.

"I'm eating okay, Mrs. Harring. I've just been running around with my second job now." Mrs. Harring's worn face smiled kindly at Dave. She was attractive woman, at least in Dave's opinion. Mary Harring was a plumb woman with a short, pixie cut. She, like her son, had a darker completion then her husband or some of her children.

"David. Pleasure you could make it again." Mike's father boomed; a trait that had been passed on to his son. He was walking towards the kitchen with three little children hanging off of him. Dave laughed. "Looks like you got passengers." Mr. Harring laughed too. "Yes, I do. David, you know my two grandchildren, Bob and Missy. And Bob's friend, Harry." The fair-skinned boy and his friend, Bob, laughed from Mr. Harring's right leg.

Dave laughed again. "Hey, kids, why don't you let go of Grandpa Harring and I'll play horsey with you." The children squealed with delighted and latched onto his legs. With a fake roar, Dave lifted Bob and Missy over his shoulders and walked away from the kitchen. He could hear Mrs. Harring's giggle.

_D&KD&K linebreak_

Dave waved to Mrs. Harring. He stepped out of the Harring home, into the Chicago night. Dave was leaving early again as he did every year. He never stayed for the infamous Harring Sleepover, where all the guest and family members squeezed into their house for the night.

While Dave had gotten use to the warmth and laughter to stay past dessert, he couldn't stay the night. The thought of being in that small home, enclosed and trapped by the love and kindness of all those people made Dave sick to his stomach. Dave spied the cab Mrs. Harring had called for him.

The Harrings are nice people. They're the kind of people Dave's proud to call his 'Chicago-family'. He climbs into the cab. Its interior has stained seats and cigarette burns on the door handles. It stinks of sex and smoke.

"East 79th, Chicago. Please." Dave firmly instructs the driver. He wants to get out of this cab; it smells. _'Kurt would rather take the subway then this cab.'_ It's funny how that boy will sneak into his thoughts now. Dave has only known the boy by name for three weeks. Yet, he's already snuck his way into Dave's life.

Kurt has come in to the bar regularly. They talk; him and Dave. Dave now knows the little things about Kurt. He doesn't know how old he is or if he lives in Chicago or even if he's single and gay. But he does know that Kurt hates smoke; weed and cigarettes. He hates diet Pepsi but likes coke. He's mouth twitches to the left when he fakes a smile at something. Kurt's nose wriggles only a little bit when he's embarrassed. He thinks Matt's an asshole but Phil's 'the most charming man I've ever met.'

All these little things are connecting to make something. Dave can feel it deep in his gut. Kurt's something; Dave doesn't know what yet. But Kurt's gonna be something to him. He's already wiggled his way into Dave's regular life. Dave's already hooked on Kurt and he doesn't know where it will take him.

* * *

><p><em>December 1, 2012<em>

"Happy December 1st!" Dave hears Kurt's voice from behind him. He smiles. The twinkling little star is back to light this small bar up. Dave finishes filling the beer he was working on. He hands it to his customer.

"Kurt, why do you come to a bar when you can't drink?" Dave's voice rasps to the little figure on his left. Kurt sits atop a stool on the left side of the bar. Around his neck is a new scarf. Dave's eye catches it first.

"Nice scarf." Kurt lights up. He clearly likes the replacement to the green scarf. This one is a dark blue, almost navy. It's rich and deep and warm. It makes Dave's stomach flip; Kurt looks ten years older in that scarf.

"Thank you! My friend shipped it for me. He's going to school in Connecticut." Dave listens to that. A male friend of Kurt who brought him, what looks like, a very expensive scarf; Dave doesn't like the sound of that. "What school?"

"Yale. He studies music there…and law, but that's for his father." Kurt looks pensive for a moment, like he's considering his friend. Then he looks at Dave. "Don't I get my drink?" Sassy Kurt is Dave's favorite…Second favorite…well, third favorite but Sexy Kurt hasn't been introduced to Dave yet. _'And never will! He looks young enough to be my brother.'_

Dave flushes. "To be fair, you never told me what you wanted. You know I aim to please." Dave's voice comes out huskier and thick with arousal mixed with embrassment. Kurt looks distracted for a moment. His dark blue eyes widen and he licks his bottom lip.

"A coke…as usual." Kurt's voice is tiny and lower than his normal range. Dave breaks eye contact to get Kurt his coke. Phil, his co-worker for the night, stares at them. He's talked to Kurt before. Kurt's a nice guy but not the guy for Dave. Kurt wouldn't know what to do with a real man like Dave. Phil doesn't want Dave to get hurt.

_D&KD&K linebreak_

Kurt stays until closing time. He spends his time in the crowded bar, reading and bothering Dave. Dave doesn't mind as much as he should. Kurt's wide doe eyes twinkle as the last patron leaves. "Now. It's just me and you." Kurt breaks into a wide grin.

"Yup. I'll ask Phil to lock up. …and maybe, we'll get a coffee or something?" Dave feels his flush starting. He tries to keep it down. Kurt laughs. "Why, Mr. Karofsky, coffee at this hour? If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to seduce me." Dave flushes but laughs.

"Mr. Hummel, I believe you are the one seducing." Kurt giggles. He's giddy this evening. Dave wonders why. Dave lumbers off to find Phil and say goodnight. Even when Phil is waving his own warnings and pleasantries, Dave's not listening. He's on cloud nine.

An evening, early-early morning, with Kurt; no customers or co-workers or to get in the way. _'Way of what? You aren't sleeping with a boy. Probably doesn't know what his own dick's for yet.'_ Dave moves his thoughts to completely platonic. Until he sees Kurt with that new blue scarf.

"So…your place or mine?"

* * *

><p><em>December 2, 2012<em>

"Good morning." Kurt wonders into Dave's kitchen. "Good afternoon, actually." Dave looks up from his paper. Kurt's a mess. His cloths are rumpled from sleeping in them and his normally perfect hair is sticking straight up. "Did I really sleep that late? I don't really remember falling asleep."

Dave chuckles. Kurt was out like a light once he got in the cab. Dave physical couldn't wake him so he just directed the driver to his apartment instead of a café. "I assume this is your apartment." Kurt stares at him. His white, thin t-shirt hangs off of his right shoulder. _'Oh Jesus. That creature was in my bed last night.'_

"Assuming makes an ass outta u and me." Dave smile wildly at Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes. "There's coffee if you want it. Cream's in the fridge and sugar's next to the coffee maker." Kurt moves over to where the brew is simmering. While making his cup, Dave's mind wanders back to last night.

Kurt had once again succeeded in firing up Dave's libido by that sexual innuendo. Dave didn't know how much longer he could take this. Dave was trying not to commit statutory rape but Kurt just made everything harder by being…well, himself. "What time is it?"

"Umm…12:35. Why? Got another engagement to attend to?" Kurt laughed. He sat down next to Dave and stole a slice of the paper away from him. "No. I have class at 3. I want to see if I had enough time to make myself look more presentable." That stopped David. "Class?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes, Class. I go to Columbia. You know the arts school." Dave stopped. If Kurt went to Columbia, that meant two things: One, he had to be an art major of some sort. Second, He was a good art major to get into Columbia. Third, and the best one of all, he was older than he looked.

"So you're not sixteen?" Kurt gaped at him. "What?" Dave flushed. _'Now I sound like a pedo.'_ "Well, I mean, um…I thought you were younger. Like seventeen or something. But you must be twenty. Right?" Kurt stared at him.

"Did you want me to be younger?" He had moved a little farther away from Dave. "NO! No. I just thought you were younger and that's why…I mean, that's why I didn't…ya know…" Dave flushed harder. He didn't mean to botch this up. Dave hoped Kurt wouldn't change his mind about this...thing they had.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about." Kurt stared harder, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Dave sighed. _'Might as well get this over with.'_ Dave turned to look Kurt right in the eye. "I thought you were underage…and that's why…I didn't, ya know, didn't...ask you out." Kurt's eyes widen.

"You're GAY?" Kurt's mouth is open wide and he looks like he just had the shock of his life. _'Oh fuck. He's not gay. Oh fuck.'_ Dave backpedals fast as he can. He likes Kurt. He doesn't want to lose him. "Its okay if you're not! Gay or, ya know, interested. I just…would've, ya know, asked you for like, a date. But you can say no!"

Dave tries not to panic. Straight guys don't appreciate being the interested of guys like Dave. "No. No. I'm gay. I just didn't think you were." Dave chuckles but it comes out more like a breathy sigh. "Yeah, well, I get that a lot." Dave smiles and Kurt smiles back.

"Well, now that you know you won't be arrested, aren't you going to ask me something?" Kurt smiles warmly at him. Dave gets the goofest grin onn his face. "Well, I think I did…but now I can't remember." Kurt giggles. _'God, he's so fucking cute.'_

"Would you care to go out with me this Friday?" Kurt's smile get brighter. "Yes. I would love to."

_D&KD&K linebreak_

Dave paused by the doorway. He was seeing Kurt out of his apartment. "I'm sorry I have to go so soon." Kurt said. His sinewy body leaned towards Dave's blocky one. Dave could feel his heart pounding. _'Should I kiss him? Or would it be too soon?'_

"It's okay. I understand." Dave replied. Kurt smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot. _'His cheeks much hurt from smiling all the time.'_ "Your cheeks must hurt." Kurt made a puzzled face and laughed. "I guess I'll have to get use to you speaking in puzzles." Dave smiled. "No. I mean from smiling. Sorry. I'll try not to speak in tongues. My mouth is directly connected to my brain."

Kurt looked heisently back at Dave again. "I've been thinking about something you said." Dave leaned closer to Kurt's body. "Don't take anything I say seriously. I don't know what I'm talking about." Dave had decided to kiss him. _'Its 2012. I can kiss a man before our first date.'_

"It was about the age thing. Is age a big problem?" Dave wasn't really listening, just watching Kurt's lips. "No. Its not." Dave didn't really care anymore. As long as Kurt wasn't too young; he wanted to be a bofriend, not a babysitter. "Oh. Okay. I just wanted to make sure."

Kurt looked relieved. "I should go." Dave nodded his head in agreement. His eyes were still locked on Kurt's beautiful features. His eyes and mouth and nose and ears had to be sculpted by God himself. "I'm glad you stayed." Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you asked me out. I was afraid I might be falling for a straight man." Dave laughed. He felt so light and carefree; something he hadn't been in a very, very long time. He felt amazing. Nothing could bring him down.

"I'm glad I did too. …Kurt, you can say no…but may I kiss you?" Dave felt his ears flush lightly. He was rewarded for his dorkiness by Kurt's happy expression. Smiling coly, Kurt answered. "Yes. Please do." Dave breached the five inches of space between them.

When Dave felt those soft lips against his, he saw hevean. Kurt's lips were longer than his medium sized pukers but they fit perfectly against his. Dave's nose was nudged against Kurt's pert one and Dave wimpered. It was like coming home.

It was a gentle, chase kiss that was held for no longer than eight seconds but to Dave, it was the hottest, most passionate, longest kiss he had ever had. He had been kissed by many guys and a few girls yet, Kurt's kiss made his heart beat faster and his palms sweaty. It was like no other kiss he had ever had.

Once Kurt pulled away, Dave backed up. _'Fuck.'_ Dave was afraid he did something wrong. But Kurt looked in awe and happiness wafted off of him. "That was…I've never…Its…" Dave smirked. He liked having a mirrored reaction to the kiss. "Yeah. Me too." Kurt smiled.

Something mingled in the back of his love-drunk head. "Oh, Kurt. What you said about the age thing, how old are you anyway?" Kurt sliped his deilicate hand into Dave's rough one. Dave melted. _'I don't care if he's ten. He's perfect.'_

"I'm eighteen." Dave paused. Kurt was younger than he thought. "When's your birthday? Are you turning nineteen soon?" Eighteen was young. Kurt was possibly a virgin if he was that young. _'Oh dear God. What if that was his first kiss?"_

"September 23th." Kurt smiled and squezzed Dave's hand. "I got to go. Thanks for the coffee, Dave." He leaned over and tilted his lips up to peck Dave's cheek. "See you Friday." And with that, the boy was gone. Dave was frozen in place. _'Fucking hell. What have I gotten myself into?"_


End file.
